


My way

by MissHope



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, tensuga, ushiten
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHope/pseuds/MissHope
Summary: Tendou está enamorado, no lo lidia bien pero sigue con vida.  Suga está perdido, pero conoce el camino a su casa.La comida rápida y la vida no les sienta para nada, posiblemente a su manera lo arreglarán.





	My way

**Author's Note:**

> Un humilde intento de prólogo, pero la intención es lo que cuenta.  
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

¿Asimilan la importancia que tiene el orden secuencial de ingredientes con el que se compone un sandwich americano?

Porque no puedo poner el jamón sin antes untar la mayonesa, o que el tomate no va antes que la lechuga. Tiene una cronología que se repite hasta crear dos capas. Algo así como las membranas celulares con sus fosfolípidos y oligosacáridos.

La naturaleza innata de un buen sándwich subyace del cómo lo construyas, ya que si lo haces todo alrevesado perderá la estética y esencia del mismo aunque el mísero sabor sea el de siempre. Algo así como que el orden no altera el producto pero a más de ser una suma es un gran dolor de trasero cuando tienes que atender a clientes rompebolas en un sábado por la mañana.

—Joven, así no era mi orden—Me suda la polla si así no era su orden pedazo de escoria, ojalá se le tapen las arterias con tanta grasa que se met...—¡Joven!

—Oh, mis disculpas. ¿Puedo darle otro si usted desea?

—Bien, pero que sea rápido.

—En seguida señor.

¿A quién en su puñetera vida le importaría que su jamón fuera puesto después de una maldita tocineta? ¿A quién? Pues a los pobres diablos que se acercan a llenar su alma y cuerpo con colesterol todos los días a este lugar.

Hay algo en la vida llamado "éxito", es un concepto completamente subjetivo que es creado a base de tu propia percepción de lo bueno en la vida. No todos entienden el mismo significado de la palabra, porque para unos el éxito significa irse de juergas todos los fin de semanas con el dinero de tu súper trabajo que todos admiran y vivir en un pedazo de casona con tres autos y una mujer salida de una sala quirúrgica, para otros es el altruismo, el pacifismo, vivir sin nada y a la vez todo siendo un muy terrible intento de Buda contemporáneo, y para mi es pasarme en mi lindo cuchitril en las mañanas mientras me rasco el trasero pensando qué color de baldosas le caería mejor a mi piso.

No tengo nada en contra de la idea de  éxito de los demás. Por mi podrías considerar un éxito ir de la vida confabulando despectivamente hacia tu prójimo y yo no te diré ni pío del asunto. No es mi problema, no es mi lío.

Tan solo no me trates de decir que fulanito-de-tal lleva su vida más "feliz" porque gana equis cantidad de dinero en su trabajo y tiene una familia con la que, uf, flipas.

Y no es que ponga a la defensiva tratando de amurallar el hecho de que detesto estar contribuyendo con la obesidad mundial, créanme, tengo mis motivos. No trabajo aquí solo porque se me da de hobbie tratar de ser alguien en la vida o porque la cantidad de dinero en mis bolsillos no es suficiente para comer un almuerzo decente. Tendría que culpar a mi naturaleza humana por ser tan débil y a mi voluntad de drogadicto que expende cocaína.

—Aquí está señor ¿Algo más con su compra?

—No, para la próxima vez sea más cuidadoso ¿Entiende?—Claro que entiendo, entiendo que si no te esfumas de mi vista se sacaré los ojos con pajillas y te estrangularé con la caja registrado...—¿Joven?

—Claro, entiendo. Gracias por su compra.

Viviendo como la sociedad me lo propone, ganando un sueldo básico y regresando a las 7 pm a mi casa hecho un saco de papas. La vida de ensueño.

Por todos los cielos, ¡Soy joven! Tengo un largo camino por delante, la cumbre de la felicidad me espera a la vuelta de esquina. ¡Soy un volcán rugiendo! Estoy rumbo en la escalinata de la prosperidad. ¡De ser el biólogo marino más famoso de los siete mares!

Y antes de surcar el índico tengo que servir sodas en vasos de plástico.

Como dije, esta es una realidad que elegí. Porque bien pudiera estar en casa acostado vegetando como plantón y estoy aquí acortando lo poco que me queda de vida por una ilusa fantasía que llevo desde que la juventud se asomara en la ventada de mis sueños. Iluso, tonto, idiota, eso y mucho más soy.

Pero si no lo hago el remordimiento se sobrepoblaría y los consumidores primarios de mi pesadumbres se les da de irse de vacaciones cada tanto tiempo. Veamos como lo pongo textualmente sin que suene tan violento o que haga caer a tu vieja tía conservadora de la silla.

Yo Tendou Satori, soy gay.

Creo que en vez de salir de un closet o un armario, he salido de un cajón. Cuando me lamento sobre eso es casi tan proporcional al número de quejas que tengo de que me hayan diagnosticado miopía a mis 20 años y ahora esté llevando lentes como un mequetrefe de arriba para abajo porque me da cosa admitir que los lentes de contacto me dan miedo.

El asunto de a qué equipo le voy es algo tan confuso como el cálculo integral—Válgame el infierno porque casi repruebo el semestre por eso—y a la vez algo tan fácil como pintar un dibujo sin salirse de las líneas.

A excepción de que sufras parkinson. En ese caso sería ambos, alguien con parkinson que es muy malo en el cálculo integral.

Okay, no tengo parkinson, sí soy terrible con las integrales y no estoy tan seguro de ser gay.

Es una conclusión que saqué de manera superflua por tantos años de pesares gracias mi buen compañero de equipo y mejor amigo. El grande, el maravilloso, el asombroso, el descomunalmente atractivo—Esto me hace ver gay—Wakatoshi Ushijima. ¿Que lo estoy poniendo en un pedestal? Tal vez, y si estoy penando a propósito, elementalmente; No quita el hecho de que guardo algo como un "flechazo" hacia él y llevo ese sentimiento como enfermo que tiene que aceptar que está en fase terminal.

Pero el mantener este amor impúdico hacia mi buen compañero no es el peor de los pecados que albergo, dudo que algo tan inmaculado como el amor y esas basuras sea digno de una penalidad—creo yo—que esté a la inversa de su verdadero propósito. 

Algo que sí está penado es el hecho de que mantengo esperanza ciega como un imbécil a faldas de Wakatoshi para que se dé cuenta de que aun ocupo espacio en el universo.

No soy una persona pesimista, ni tampoco voy tirando motivación y  positivismo como si de mis poros saliese brillantina. Estoy pendiendo del equilibrio aptitudinal, y es que no siempre le estoy tirando piedras a lo algo desafortunada que es mi vida—y eso lo digo para amagar—y no siempre estoy sonriéndole a todo como si de una familia estadounidense de los cincuenta se tratase. Simplemente que la vida va en picada a veces, otras sube y sube como si te hubieras fumado el mayor viaje de la galaxia.

Estoy consciente de ello y por eso trato de engañarme a mí mismo diciendo que no soy un quejica llorón aunque a veces a la media noche cuando mi genialidad está susceptible hace que todo lo que diga sean embusterías . Qué digo, exploto, río y me gusta mirar en mi ventana e imaginarme el peor de los dramas y tener una excusa para sentirme melancólico.

Quizás mis fantasías eran tan fuertes que decidieron irse con todo y realidad y por eso tengo que marcar tarjeta casi todos los días como empleado funcional. 

Pero de ahí llegar al cómo acabé organizando salsas por sus sabores es como desenredar luces navideñas mientras tu madre te grita. Tal vez yo soy el que lo hace un lío, tuve que hacer un consenso conmigo mismo para darme cuenta que mi verdadera pasión eran los hot-dogs —Si saben a lo que me refiero— y al decirles que no estoy 100% seguro es algo así como abrumador.

El hecho es que sí, estoy enamorado de mi ex-compañero de equipo Wakatoshi. Ya, ese detalle lo saben. 

Al parecer la vida te da unos girones de los cuales no te salvas, y ya estaba muy predicho que la comunicación entre mi buen amigo y yo se iba a ver afectada por una interferencia. Como un huracán, y precisamente el huracán se llama "vida real".

El se fue a su universidad en Tokio—becado, por supuesto—y se encuentra brillando al igual que cuando lo hacía rematando en el gimnasio de nuestra academia hace algunos años, o creo que más. Y era de esperarse, ¿saben? es que él es tan genial que parece inverosímil que hubiera pasado lo contrario a eso. Su destino siempre será el ser el blanco, el centro, la estrella y yo volado por completo admito que es así y porque si no el orden de la naturaleza o el del espacio-tiempo se alteraría.

Yo por mi parte tomé la ligera decisión de zafarme de todo. Ya saben, dejarlo, evolucionar, desplegar mis alas hacia nuevas metas  y horizontes.

Me quedé en Miyagi estudiando, en la universidad local hay una buena facultad de estudios marinos. Me gusta el mar, los animales y el saber cómo funciona la naturaleza y por eso me dije "Ah, que me puede caer bien esa carrera".

Y así fue, me agrada. Me encanta, y es raro que pese a que me desagrade muchas cosas en mi entorno lo que más ame sea lo que estudie, creo que eso es lo único bueno que he logrado en la vida. Por eso no tengo tanta paja de aventarme todo un horario nocturno para ir a mis clases.

La cosa de cómo llegué a querer complicarme tanto la vida redondea en que yo estando enamorado soy un palurdo y difícilmente me doy cuenta cuando las cosas se me van de las manos y cuando no. Tendría que rebobinar un mes—como mucho—atrás, en donde atiendo mi teléfono a eso de las 10 pm mientras regresaba en un taxi a mi departamento.

Bien les dije que mi comunicación con Wakatoshi era algo compleja, era de los que si le envías un mensaje te lo responde como tres días después. O si lo llamas te habla unos 3 o 4 minutos y ahí muere la conversación.

También pasaba que nuestros horarios no coincidían en lo más mínimo y ya ven que estábamos destinados a olvidarnos y a todas esas porquerías deprimentes de las que hablan las canciones modernas. 

Todo eso lo creía yo hasta que contesté a la inesperada llamada entrante de Wakkun.

"En enero viajaremos para un campeonato fuera del país, dijeron que podemos llevar acompañantes" y fue con esa frase que mi sangre se heló y pensé "Eh, la vida ha sido bella después de todo".

Y bueno, ya el resto es deducible. Me dio una pequeña cátedra en donde me decía en su idioma que me consideraba su  amigo y yo feliz, embobado con mi móvil pegado al tímpano. Me dijo que era un tanto de yenes la cantidad pero que él podía costearlo, que en serio quería que fuera.

Yo en la nebulosa no pensaba que la cantidad era ostentosa, solo pensaba en que después de mucho tiempo iba a lograr ver a Wakatoshi y eso a mí me traía como tonto.

Ya luego de colgar, de llegar, de sacarme lo zapatos, de ducharme, de dormir con una sonrisa estúpida, de ir a mis clases y de tomar el camino al departamento de Eita—justo antes de tocar la puerta—me di cuenta de que todo era una locura y qué demonios, no podía permitir que quedara como el segundo en foco a lado de Wakatoshi.

—¿Pero es que no lo comprendes? ¡Me está dejando como el bueno para nada! ¡Como si estuviera desesperado por respirar de su mismo oxígeno!

—¿Y no lo estás?—respondía de soslayo Eita mientras se llevaba una de esas cervezas baratas hasta el fondo de la garganta.

—Sí, bueno...¡No! Quiero decir, siempre él ha sido tan ¡Baawh! y yo tan yo, y eso me molesta porque sigue siendo igual incluso ahora.

—Bien, ahora resulta que tienes un complejo de inferioridad hacia él—sus párpados se cerraban en media luna y yo quería golpearle porque parecía que no me tomaba en serio—Felicidades, ya estás perdido.

—Eh ¿Ahora qué tratas de decir?

—Digo que mientras no te quites ese problemón de que "ah, Wakatoshi es tan genial y yo soy un simple plebeyo provinciano"—agudizaba su voz y yo me preparaba para caerle a palos—No lograrás que ese sentimiento tuyo se transforme en algo bueno que no sea nocivo para ti.

—¿Y cuando he dicho que esto es bueno para mí? ¡Estoy enamorado de un hombre! Precisamente el hombre más problemático en ese punto. 

—O te aprendes a querer o te vuelves miserable. Una de dos.

—¿Pero ahora de qué vas? ¡Yo me amo! ¡Creo que soy la persona más increíble en este hemisferio! Y en serio no lo digo de coña.

—Ah...pero ¿Wakatoshi?—Se levantaba para dirigirse  la cocina, llevaba puestos unos pijamas algo horrendos que me dificultaba mantener la seriedad—Quiero decir, piensas en él y de inmediato pareces sacado de una novela del Showa.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—¿Ah no? A ver "Señor autoestima decente" ¿Por qué tanto problema con que te costeé el viaje? Te invita, el lo paga, deberías estar agradeciéndole al cielo y al infierno por el favor que te hicieron.

—Ese no es el asunto, la cosa es que...

—¿Qué?—Se acercó hasta el sillón puff de su sala, amo ese sillón ya después introduzco por qué tanto encanto con ese vejestorio que no es más que nylon decolorado.

—¡Es que quiero demostrarle que puedo hacer algo sin que el mueva un dedo!

 —Por un demonio ¡El sabe que tu eres lo suficientemente capaz de hacer de todo! Solo que el único que al parecer no lo comprende es tú. ¿Te cuesta tanto dejarte de subestimar?

—¡Rayos, que no me subestimo!

—¿Entonces?

—Solo que...—mis dedos pequeños de los pies tocaban la equina de la alfombra y me había dado cuenta de que ya necesitaba otro par de calcetines—es tan...loco, jamás me esperé esto.

—Nadie  con una leve idea de cómo piensa Ushijima lo esperaría, es normal que te haya dejado con el corazón en la mano todo este embrollo.

 —Vamos al hecho de que ¡Mierda, nada de esto tiene sentido! El, yo, un posible futuro utópico juntos, todo es tan estúpido.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Exacto! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de tanto imaginármelo tomándome de las manos mientras caminamos en una mañana de diciembre viene la realidad y me lo quiere dejar en bandeja de plata?  Dime ¿Por qué?

—Tal vez ya sea hora de que todo salga de aquí—Condujo su dedo índice mi sien mientras me miraba con una sonrisa casi invisible, no sé qué aspecto haya querido dar pero se veía horrendo—y dejes de pensar tanto en el "por qué", o bueno, eso haría el Tendou Satori que solía conocer.

—¿Qué solías conocer? ¿Tratas de decirme que cambié?

—Bueno, el cambiar es un fenómeno colectivo que nos ataca a todos. Estamos a expensas de la evolución así que no te lo tomes a mal.

—¿Entonces cómo he "evolucionado"? Como dices tú.

—No lo digo yo, estudias biología. Tú más que nadie debería saberlo—Se sentó en mesón de su cocina, el departamento de Eita era tan pequeño que el cambio de escenarios parece increíble—Digamos que te has hecho prudente.

—¿Prudente?

—Sí, exacto. Y pienso que es normal, se supone que eres un adulto ¿no? es parte de la vida.

—¡Oh por favor, Eita!¡Estamos hablando de mi no de ti!

—¿De mi? ¿Qué he tenido de malo a lo largo de estos años?—Su expresión era un mapa, una mezcla de incredulidad e indignación.

—"Tendou no hagas eso" "Tendou eso es inapropiado" ¡Tú no eres quién para cuestionarme! 

—Mira, si vas a exponer todas tus inseguridades tratando de atacar mi integridad te invito a que te retires por hoy y vayas a pensar con un poco más de cabeza para que puedas resolver esto con decencia y madurez ¿bien?

—¡Bien!

—Adiós. 

Tendría un millón de razones por las cuales podría poner un muñeco budú en la puerta de Eita y cantarle alguna maldición gitana para que el resto de sus días no pudiera encontrar el tono correcto de su tinte para el cabello, pero qué va, en ese instante sabía muy bien que tenía razón, que yo hacía mucho problema con todo. A mí que se me da muy bien eso de esquivar la realidad con una auto-mentira sería una proeza inimaginable el darle la razón de que posiblemente los años me estaban llegando y que era para bien, que mis acciones por fin estaban coordinando conforme a lo políticamente correcto en una sociedad.

Pese a ello no esconde el hecho de que tenía un problema al frente mio, el cual sí, tal vez estaba haciendo mucho meollo del asunto pero ¡No iba a dejar que eso se quedara así!

Había que ser sincero, una solución viable no la tenía en ese instante. Al llegar a casa tuve que caminar y caminar en círculos tratando de buscar una salida en donde ambos ganáramos. Bueno yo, a la final Wakatoshi ni tenía noción de lo que en mi mente pasaba. 

No fue sino hasta acostarme en medio de una pila de revistas de la Jump viejas que tenía por ahí que en mi cerebro se prendió una bombilla. Me sentí como el mismísimo Arquímedes gritando "Eureka" desde mis entrañas hasta mi faringe. 

Wakatoshi tenía una rara costumbre—por no decirle, extraña—de poner su atención en la sección de publicidad en las revistas que le prestaba para que las leyera con el objetivo de sacar algo de conversación con él. Así como una vía desesperada de entablar conservatorio con un tronco gigante que respira.

Ciertamente no le veía la gracia ni causa que se centrara tanto en eso, era una de esas cosas que me dejaban intrigado de toda su persona. Y es que tendría que hacer una lista casi infinita de las mañas que difícilmente entenderías de él.

Al parecer esa costumbre de Wakatoshi me dejó algo bueno, porque siempre hacía pequeños dobladillos en las páginas que tenían anuncios. Quizás para verlos en otra ocasión y no perderlas, quizás porque posiblemente al leer, de manera inconsciente lo hacía. 

Pero siempre las revistas se habrían en las mismas páginas que anteriormente había leído, puedo admitir que se me revolvía el estómago un poco. Pero era una acción en cadena porque hacía que mi diafragma y mi pecho doliera y pensaba "Ah, ha de ser que por esto lo llaman mal de amores"

Como si tuviera una parte de él en estas páginas, como si algo de su imponente aura se hubiera quedado impregnada en medio de las esquinas de las hojas. Entonces dejé que me sugestionara eso a la hora de tomar un camino final para resolver todo.

En mi cabeza pasaba que podría ser una señal de destino y esas bazofias anticuadas. Justo había un dobladillo en una sección de "se busca empleado" y todo tuvo sentido.

Sé que no era la opción más asombrosa de todas, pero era la que parecía más confiable y que daría eficientes resultados.

—Ah...qué demonios. Tendou, son las 3 AM.

Y cómo no iba a hacer alardeo de que era toda una máquina para resolver conflictos, es que debía ser un talento oculto en mí que surgía de manera espontánea. 

—Sí, sí, sí como sea. ¡Lo tengo!

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Ya sé cómo no quedar como un bueno para nada a costillas de Wakatoshi!

—Mierda, ¿Para eso me despiertas? 

—¡Calla y escucha!

—Uuhg, habla de una vez.

—¡Conseguiré un empleo!

—Ya...¿Y?

—¿Qué no lo entiendes? Conseguiré un empleo y así costearé el viaje, quedo como alguien que se puede mover independientemente y mejorará la visión que él tiene sobre mí.

—Wuuh, felicidades. Ahora adiós.

—¡Espera!

—¿Y ahora qué? 

—¿No lo vas a decir?

—¿Decir qué? ¿Que eres un maldito irrespetuoso que no le tiene benevolencia al cansancio de otro?

—¡Ah, vamos! ¡Admite que soy el más brillante ser humano en este universo!

—Es demasiado tarde, ¿no podemos dejar tus delirios de grandeza para otro día?

—¡Anda, no te cuesta nada!

—Eres muy brillante, ahora adiós.

Hay que tener en cuenta de que había abierto una puerta hacia un mundo sin retorno en donde me convertí en la persona menos inteligente del universo. O bueno sí, era la manera de solucionar mis disque problemas de una manera efectiva y responsable, pero no hay momento en el presente en donde quiera desistir por completo y apelar a la alternativa de que sería mejor que Wakatoshi me diera las mejores vacaciones de mi vida con todo pagado.

O soy tonto, o modesto, o qué se yo. Solo sé que era opción que más me simpatizaba hasta el momento, y tener un empleo me parecía una idea un tanto excéntrica.

Me explico, el tener empleo para mí era como no sé, turismo en una sociedad. Tengo que aceptar que soy un vago patentando, y todo se me ha dado masticado en la vida. Nunca se me hizo necesidad de trabajar y anexo el factor de que a mi madre tampoco le agradaba la idea de ver a su hijo por ahí con empleos a medio tiempo.

Pasando los años fue algo de lo que se lamentó bastante porque había crecido como casi un inútil en el ámbito práctico de la vida cotidiana. Quiero decir, apenas hace dos años aprendí a cocinar, y ni si quiera es como si lo hiciera espléndidamente. 

A lo mucho puedo poner un arroz sin una llamada al departamento de bomberos de por medio, por eso he optado por la vía de escape alimenticio. Como mucho dos comidas al día, y eso para mí es un lujo. 

Ya sé que mis hábitos alimenticios están algo atrofiados, pero preferiría echarme a dormir en el suelo que poner unos fideos a hervir. Como resultado tengo a todos diciéndome constantemente de que me moriré de una gastritis aguda algún día.

Yo de empleos casi no sabía mucho, por lo que decidí aventurarme por las calles a ver qué me encontraba por ahí. De alguna forma u otra lo iba a conseguir, después de todo parecía que cuando hacía las cosas a mi manera todo funcionaba.

Ronda por mi cabeza todavía que probablemente es mejor no seguir una línea prolija de acciones en consiguiente de cómo se de vivir o funcionar en la vida. Todos tenemos vidas diferentes, ritmos desiguales y a nadie le calza el mismo zapato. 

Estoy convencido fielmente que mientras siga haciendo todo a mi manera y a mi tiempo todo saldrá de maravilla, sin tapujos ni forzosos protocolos, aun si mis métodos parezcan todos deficientes.

Aun si tuviera que lanzarme a cada local de la ciudad en busca de un puesto bacante, aun si tuviese que soportar 20 rechazos por mi vacía hoja de vida—que así fue—lo haré a mi modo.

Para cuando caía la noche yo ya estaba molido y mis malos hábitos alimenticios me jugaban terrible. Era como si mi estómago me insultara en su idioma digestivo.

Un cartel enorme de neón con varios focos averiados, un estacionamiento con baches en el asfalto y alcantarillas oxidadas y uno de esos muñecos que funcionan con motores de aire  fueron mi boleto dorado. Había entrado nada más para pedir una hamburguesa y salí con un uniforme en la mano y un legajo que afirmaba mi estancia como empleado en ese lugar.

"Fast Lunch" un nombre tan cutre no podía tener, en sí el lugar era un chiste y su nombre le hacía honor. Pero da igual, estaba cerca de mi universidad, daban buena pasta y yo ya tenía empleo. 

Ni idea tenía yo que ese trabajo me iba a sacar 10 años de vida con solo un mes trabajando. Cuando menos lo supe ya me había memorizado casi todo lo que había en el menú junto a sus precios. Ya sabía las mañas que tenía la caja registradora para abrirla porque al parecer al jefe le daba espanto comprar otra, había de ser que su segundo nombre era "maldito tacaño".

Si me pongo a enumerar las cosas malas que me está dejando esto es que el uniforme me hace ver como un pelmazo. El amarillo chillón junto el naranja de los costados de la camiseta me deja con cierta molestia, y ni hablar de la estúpida gorra. Cubría toda mi cabeza y junto a mis lentes me hacía parecer un estúpido.

Tengo un compañero de trabajo con el cual cambio turnos que me dice que hace juego con mi cabello, y luego yo le pregunto que si quiere saber si mis nudillos harían juego con su mandíbula.

Sé que me estoy quejando demasiado, no debería sabiendo que esto me salvó el pellejo. Pese a eso es inevitable pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría dejar este lugar.

Por lo general los clientes varían, están los que ni si quieras pillas en la vistas, esos que pasan desapercibidos. Están los que te hacen sacar el diablo y a todo el linaje de belcebú en un solo segundo, y están los frecuentes.

Así como memoricé todo acerca de la comida, memoricé a la gente que iba y venía. Algo así como un escáner que simplemente trataba de discrepar entre actos humanos cuando solo quieren venir a comer y punto.

Estaba ese estudiante de preparatoria que venía con su novia, bueno, con sus novias. Las primeras veces lo vi normal, ya como por la quinta chica supe que alguien no estaba siendo serio. Cabía la posibilidad de que fueran sus amigas pero qué va, tú no le compras el combo caro a solo una amiga. 

También frecuentaba la señora Fukasawa, una anciana de no menos de 60 años que al parecer vivía cerca. Suelo cruzar algunas palabras con ella porque cabe el chance de que es muy buen rollo y siempre me anda lanzando lecciones de vida con la justificación de que los años no pasan en vano. A veces quisiera objetar, decirle que no todo es igual para todos, pero dejo que siga porque me gustaría que cuando llegara a esa edad todo el mundo me siguiera la corriente en mis ideas aun por más chaladas que estén.

El hombre con traje llamativo que siempre llega en las tardes es mi más grande enigma, bueno, nuestro. Con mi compañero hemos levantado una apuesta de las posibles cosas a las que se pueda dedicar alguien con esas fachas. 

O era mafioso, o un anfitrión en algún club de por ahí. Aunque no lo creo porque no es tan bien parecido, sigo pensando que tal vez es un inspector de salubridad que viene en cubierto a ver si la plaga de ratas aquí está amena.

Pero como ven, nada nuevo, casi nada fuera de lo usual. Lo mismo todos los días. Pareciera que con tan solo decir esta frase haría que todo mi destino cambiase drásticamente esperando a que mi vida de un vuelco. 

Ya saben, como esas películas en donde el prota decreta algo y místicamente sucede lo contrario.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué le podemos servir?

—Ah, buenas. ¿Con qué viene el combo número 3?

—Con alitas picantes, papas y una porción de...

Tuve que parar en seco porque en mi cerebro parecía gritarme un dejabú. No sabía por qué o cómo, pero tuve una sensación extraña.

—¿Porción de?

—Perdón, porción de ensalada césar.

—Bien, pediré el combo 3.

—¿Para llevar o para comer aquí?

—Mmmh...—Parecía dudar, como si el quedarse comiendo o llevarse la comida significase la mayor hazaña de su vida—creo que la pediré para comer aquí.

—Su pedido estará en seguida, señor.

Un poco más de 1.70 metros, llevaba una camiseta de _The Clash_ con un suéter de lana puesto. Casi puedo apostar que tiene tan mal sentido de la moda que Eita. Su cabello tiraba a grisáceo y tenía un lunar que si no estuviera encantado con Wakatoshi, me encantaría con lo peculiar de su rostro. Definitivamente, la camiseta no le iba.

Nada fuera de lo común, pero algo me decía que sí había algo fuera de lo común. 

—Aquí está su orden. Serían 710 yenes.

—Gracias.

Sí, algo muy extraño.

—Cambio de turno, ya puedes salirte de estos gloriosos aposentos—mi compañero me tendía mi boleta de marca.

—Lástima, con lo que me quiero quedar.

—¿Vas a la tocada del próximo sábado? Los peores covers gratis, pero el whisky del bar es excelente.

—Lo pensaré, tengo un examen importante. Pero pensándolo bien iré, hace tiempo no tranco una buena cruda.

—Son el pan de cada día, esta juventud.

Ahora ya tenía planes para el sábado, mi productividad no acababa nunca. Mientras me iba estaba viendo cómo el tipo raro de la camiseta de _The Clash_ tomaba un taxi. Todo era tan extraño, ni idea de quién era pero algo se me hacía fuera de lo usual.

Será que iba mañana, será que no. Quién sabe, lo único que sabría por el momento es que ya solo quiero llegar a mi casa y lanzarme al piso a dormir. Pasaba un día más y se restaba un día menos. 

Falta mucho todavía.

 Era julio, estaba haciendo calor ¿Por qué rayos ese sujeto llevaba un suéter de lana?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, bien, bien.  
> Había estado escribiendo esto desde hace varios meses. Sé que está muy corto para el tiempo que me llevó escribirlo pero hasta hacer concordancia de todas las ideas agradezco que no me haya llevado tanto.  
> ¿Qué puedo decir? Repentinamente me entró un crush en esta shipp. Lastimosamente el material de ellos es tan escaso como mis ganas de ser saludable, así que vengo aquí dejando esto. Espero conocer gentecilla que también le agrade la pareja, que se está muy sola y quisiera compartir lo increíbles que son.  
> No tengo nada más que decir, nos vemos el el próximo capítulo.  
> Adio'


End file.
